Dont Stand So close to ME
by AngelsofHeavenandHell
Summary: Dimitri is a mob boss trying to kill Rose father. In order to kill him, Dimka go under cover as a High school history teacher. Where Rose past is coming back. Will they fall in love or kill one and other?
1. Chapter 1

**This my first Vampire Academy Fanfiction! this going to be all human! Richelle Mead own all VA Characters! I'm only using them! I would like to thank Tatiana ( RozaXDimkaBelikovForever) This story is for the Banner Bunnies VA Fanfic Contest... The story line is my own...**

* * *

Dimitri sat down at kitchen table, looking over the file on the target that he needed to kill. Dimitri **was **a man of few cares and needs; he loves his western novels, his 80's and country music**,** but the one thing he can't stand is when a Turkey basters guns down the woman he claimed to love; her name was Tasha Ozera.

**[**The Ozeras are one of the five powerful families in Russian mob; the Belikovs were the head of the crime world in Russia. The only enemies they had were the Hathaway-Mazurs, which were the main Turkish mob family. The Dragomirs were the Romania mob family, who were allies of the Turkish mob.**]**

Inside the file that lay out in front of him was a picture of a beautiful girl with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, lightly tan skin, 5'7 with a athletic and curvy figure. Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur or Rose, as she like to be called. _Roza, Roza_ was running cross him mind. A devilish smile crept onto his face as he thought about how she was going tosee her father dying in front of her.

He look up from the file and noticed the time on the clock; he realized he was going to be late for his first day teaching at St. Vladimir, the school for the rich. He grab his bag and his duster** and **headed out the door.

* * *

**Author note: Sorry that this chapter is so short... I promise the next one will be longer then this... Please review and if u guy got an ideas i will be happy to read them... thank u... AngelsofHeavenandHell**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Meeting Fate"

Rose laid awake in bed, thinking how the day's events would play out. Whether it was good or bad. Being the daughter of a mobster was a problem for her; everyone was scared to be around her even though she was a girl with goddess-like looks.

Rose threw back the sheets, climbs out of bed and walk into her closet. She grabbed her jumpsuit, black boyfriend-style blazer, and a pair of black platform stilettos. After she got dressed, she topped her outfit off with a diamond necklace and pair of earrings. She grabbed her black purse and keys to her new California red Ferrari, and walked out the door.

Once inside the car, she texted her best friend Lissa, telling her she was almost at St. Vladimir. It was her last year of high school; she already wanted this school year to end. Last week the school had informed the volleyball players that they had a new coach this school year.

She pulled into the school parking lot. After she checked to make sure she had everything she needed, she step out of the car, noticing a tall man stepping out of a black Bugatti Veyron. Who was _that?_

* * *

**Author note: I know this chapter is short. I wanted to get it out of my head. Who is this tall man! Take a guess and if you got any ideas and want it in the story, put it in Ur reviews.. Password for album is vampireacademy... all the picture for this chapter on in that album... Thanks agian to Tatiana ( RozaXDimkaBelikovForever)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: . If u want to know about Eddie and Rose, i want to get them over with as a couple so she can fouce her time on the Badass Russian God a.k.a Dimitri. I'm sorry about how i end the chapter, it came out that way from my head. Tatiana ( RozaXDimkaBelikovForever) for helping me and i would like to thanks all my reviewer, people who fav this and story alert it. **

* * *

Rose stood still in the same spot, looking at the black car from which the tall man step out. She has this feeling, like she'd seen him some where. Maybe it was the nerves getting to her; she finally realized that this year will be her last.

Finally, after what seemed like hours rather than minutes, she left from her spot and made her way to the front of the school, where Lissa, along with her boyfriend Mason and Rose's boyfriend Eddie, stood. Rose and Eddie had been going out since their sophomore year.

They were the perfect couple everyone wanted to be. But deep down, Rose knew that her feelings for Eddie had changed; she didn't love him the way he wanted her to. It was more of a brotherly love that she had for him now. The only thing that was standing in her way of telling him was telling him without hurting him.

She said her good byes to her friends and headed to class. As she was walking down the halls, she started to think about what to say to him, and what he might feel about her feelings after all was said and done. When she was in class, she spaced out about everything that was going on. The teacher asked her a question about the topic that was going on in class and she told the teacher that she could not recall the topic.

After class was out and school was done, Rose was on her way home. But she had one stop to make before going home. She had to stop and see Eddie.

When she found Eddie, she asked him, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Eddie. "What is this about, Rose?"

"There's something you need to know," she said, then began to open up to Eddie and tell him how she feels.

Eddie couldn't believe how Rose felt about him.

Rose put her heart out there and hoped that Eddie felt the same way. Later that day, Rose was at home doing homework for school the next day, when she got a phone call. It was Eddie.

"Hey, so I thought about what you said, and I have to say that I feel the same way." He said.

Rose was really happy to hear that. "So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We can be friends, and there for each other, if you want," he replied.

Rose took a minute to think about what he said. "I'd be happy to be friends."

They both talked about what the other thinks, before ending the phone call. She didn't feel like doing homework, so she decides to head to the gym.

When she arrived at the gym, she spotted Mr. Belikov, the new teacher. She took in his looks. He was about 6'7, tall, muscular, with shoulder length brown hair and he was tan. He was her type of MAN! Too bad she was his student. But hey, when your father is mobster, you get what you want. Oh yea, she was going to get what was hers.

* * *

**Another AN: Hopefull i will have chapter four done by tonight and upload tomorrow or later today... And if u have any ideas please feel free to put them in ur review... thanks... AngelsofHeavenandHell**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Dimitri will not be coaching Volleyball, because I know nothing about that sport.**

* * *

God pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled. ~Author Unknown

* * *

"Later that night"

DPOV ( 3 person)

Later that night, as Dimitri head into his apartment. He keep re-play the scene at the gym, knowing that Roza was watching him workout. He could help but look at her to when she was not looking. Watching the sweat run down her beautiful tan body.

He couldn't help but picture Roza being his Helen of Troy, bring the two most powerful organized crime down to their knees for one girl who has beauty that can past Greek Goddesses Aphrodite. He would be Ares the God of War because it a war that he must win in order to love her, even which mean killing her father.

To his-self this a game that his must win, by all means, even it calls for Death. With Death it can bring life or love to someone as so powerful as Dimitri Belikov.

To Dimitri, he could love nothing to life different life sometime, rise a family and not have to deal with drugs and guns to make money. But you cant chance the life you were born into.

But he knows deep down his feeling for Roza are strong and she would be his Helen and his Aphrodite that would bring the world to it knees and she would truly be the death of him. Dimitri Belikov is truly in love with Rose Hathaway-Mazurs.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV (3rd person)

"Later that night"

Rose was sitting on her body thinking about what happen during the day and later what happen at the gym when she spot Dimitri. She couldn't help but look at him, she never seen a man like him before. The ways his muscles help bring out the details of his body.

She couldn't help but picture him as one of her favorite Greek God of War, Ares. Reason she picture Dimitri as Ares is the way his body and voices, that would make any grown ass man fear him and make the lady's throw them self at him.

However, Rose did throw herself at guy but she was to drink to remember what happen that night, all she knows, she wake up the next morning feeling sore, then she realize that she lost her V-card to random guy with a light Russian ascent. Rose never told anyone about what happen to at that party. Hell the nearly yearlong relationship, she had with Eddie, for some reason when they had sex if did not feel right to Rose.

Maybe the random guy, made her feel different that only he along can bring her highs in bed. DAM, Russian she thought. That one of the mean reason she broke it off with Eddie, it does not feel good bring him down with her when she can't forget how good she felt that night. Rose may not remember what the guy look like but she can remember how her body reacts to him and want everything from him.

"_Oh shit" _she thought to herself, she finale remember the guy with the Russian ascent was. But it could not be. She has deep feeling for this man and yet he been right under her nose this whole time. She didn't realize it until know.

That GOD dam Russian, who made her body feels so good, that know other man can do to her. Some where deep down inside her mind, she knew it was him and only him.

**AN: Who is the guy?**


	6. Author Note

**Author Note:**

* * *

**Sorry about not update from sometime! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, Let me know! Thanks you for your reviews! **


End file.
